


You Are In Love

by soiwatchyougo



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Food, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soiwatchyougo/pseuds/soiwatchyougo
Summary: Short series of Limlendez moments because they deserved better.
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	1. You two are dancing in a snow globe

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is they deserved to spend the rest of their lives together.

Dusk was starting to set as Neil and Audrey sped along the freeway in Neil’s Tesla. After several weeks of cancelled plans and missed dinner dates, they were both grateful to finally be able to spend some uninterrupted time together. They never thought that Audrey being chief would be easy, but they could never had imagined the amount of disagreements and stress that it would cause. So when Neil slipped into her office a week ago and revealed that he had booked a quiet, remote cabin for the weekend, she had been relieved. She felt like her job had taken over her entire life, and Neil had become a second priority. She just wanted to spend a relaxing weekend with the man she loved.  
So when they were halfway through their journey and the conversation had stopped, Neil decided to put on some Spanish songs. The upbeat melody paired with the singer’s smooth voice started to lull Audrey into a sleep-like daze. However, she was rudely interrupted from her slumber when Neil started loudly singing (well, if you could call it singing) along to the song. She quietly smiled to herself whilst turning her head to glance at him. His eyes shined as brightly as stars and his mouth was secured in a wide grin. His hand tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the song, whilst his other hand rested on Audrey’s thigh.  
“Are you going to stare at me for the rest of the journey? Not saying that there’s anything more handsome to look at” he quipped, glancing over to see her reaction.  
Audrey rolled her eyes and turned her head to look out the window, but her smile stayed cemented her face.  
~  
The cabin that Neil had chosen was a lovely wooden structure, surrounded by acres of forest and plants. The only way to and from it was an uneven mud road, only just wide enough to fit a car. A gentle melody of tweeting birds welcomed them both as they gingerly stepped out of the car. Neil grabbed their luggage and they walked up to the cabin, in awe of the stunning array of nature around them. The warmth of the cabin invited them in, saving them from the chill in the night air. Once they had unpacked, they settled in to watch the latest action movie. But neither of their minds were focused on it. Audrey was wondering about the hospital, but Neil’s thoughts were much more pressing. The trip wasn’t just about spending a weekend with Audrey; it was about spending his entire life with her. It had been the only thing on his mind for the last few weeks, but with so many obstacles in his way he had never had the chance to. He knew that this weekend could finally produce the chance to finally make her his. They’d waited long enough to get together, and he didn’t want to waste any more time. The problem was he was nervous. Really nervous. Knee shaking nervous. Feeling sick every time he thought about it nervous. It wasn’t like with Jessica, because he knew she would say yes. Audrey was different and with their recent troubles, he was scared that she would say no. He wanted the moment to be perfect.  
~  
When the next morning rolled around, Neil was still nervous. He had planned a relaxing walk for that morning, but when they reached the top he couldn’t find the courage to ask her. Audrey even started to worry that he was ill, as his face went so pale. Then, later that day, they drove to the closest little town for a delicious meal which Neil barely touched. Neil had performed countless surgeries yet this was the most nervous he had ever been.  
Later that night, they were lounging on the sofa, drinking bourbon in a comfortable silence. Neil was broken out of his trance when Audrey squealed excitedly,  
“Neil, look it’s snowing!”.  
She jumped up excitedly and ran to the door, throwing on her coat and haphazardly tying up her shoes. Reluctantly, Neil followed her, taking much more care to wrap up warmly. By the time he got outside, Audrey was already spinning around in the snow with a child-like grin on her face. The snow had engulfed the forest around them, turning the trees a sparkling white and obscuring the ground underneath them. The only sounds that could be heard were the couple’s shrieks as they threw snowballs at each other. And, it was at that moment that Neil knew. It didn’t matter how or where he proposed, it wouldn’t matter. It wasn’t about grand gestures or the perfect setting; it was about the love between them. All this time he had been worrying about the wrong things. But, as he looked at Audrey’s radiant face, he suddenly realised that she was the woman he had loved for the past 10 years and he would be an idiot to let his nerves get the better of him.  
“Audrey” he called hesitantly, “can you come here please?”  
“Only if you’re not planning on bombarding me with snowballs” she replied, slowly emerging from her hiding spot in the trees. Once she reached him, Neil clasped her hands in his and looked her in the eyes solemnly.  
“I love you Audrey. I’ve loved since our residency, and I’m an idiot for not asking you sooner. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m not going to pretend that it’ll be easy, because it won’t be. You’re the only person who understands me, and loves me, even when I am an asshole.”  
Tears formed in Audrey’s eyes as Neil reached into his pocket, lowered down onto one knee and opened the jewellery box.  
“Audrey Lim, will you marry me?”  
She nodded her head, whilst tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Neil carefully stood up and slid the ring onto her finger, where it stayed for the rest of her life.


	2. He keeps a picture of you in his office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after they become public

She didn’t notice it the first time. Or the second. But on the third time she was in Neil’s office that week, she noticed it. On his desk, between pictures of his family and friends, was a photo of them. A selfie they had took the previous week whilst at the beach. Grins were plastered on their faces and the sun shone brightly in the background above the gently rolling waves.

Audrey slipped into a daze as she reminisced that day. It was a rare Saturday that they had both finally got off work. She had wanted to stay in bed all day, but Neil was adamant that they should spend the day together wisely. Neil nearly fainted that morning when she showed up in a flowing summer dress; he almost caved into her requests. He stayed strong, so they loaded their beach gear into Neil’s car and set off, blasting summer tunes on the way. 

The beach was packed when they arrived but they managed to find a spot to leave their towels and belongings. It was only early in the morning but the day was already boiling so Neil was eager to cool off in the sea. She was more hesitant, wanting to relax before her skin became salty. Neil called her a wuss but she didn’t care, so she settled down onto the soft sand and watched her boyfriend’s muscular body disappear into the sea.

However, her mind was quickly changed when she saw a group of women gaping at her man. She knew how attractive he was but she’d normally just ignore the many women who eyed him up. She supposed she used to be one of them. This time the blonde haired women strutted up to Neil, and preceded to flirt with him. 

She decided that enough was enough, so she easily discarded her dress, revealing a black bikini. She walked the short distance to the sea and waded her way to Neil, who was politely chatting to the women. Purposely, she snaked her arm around his side and smiled sweetly at the women. She told herself that she wasn’t jealous, instead she just wanted to show these women that he was finally hers.

“Sandra, Karen i would like you to meet my girlfriend Audrey” he had said, completely oblivious to the fact that they were hitting on him.

Hurriedly, they excused themselves, glaring at her as they went. Neil’s look of confusion disappeared soon after that when she splashed him in the face and swam away. However, her attempt was only half-hearted and Neil swam up behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. They spent the rest of the day swimming in the sparkling blue sea, teasing and joking with each other.

Audrey was pulled out of her daze when she heard the door quietly shut behind her.

“ Hey Audrey” Neil said, coming up behind her and squeezing her shoulder, before going round to his chair and slinking into it.

“ How long have you been waiting for me?”he asked.

“Not long” she replied with a smirk on her face, gesturing towards the photo,“ just admiring the new addition to your desk”.

Neil glanced down at the photo, a smile erupting on his face.

“Glad you like it Dr. Lim”

~

Later that day, Audrey placed a framed photo of them on her desk and gazed at it for a few seconds, relishing in how well it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated. twitter is @soiwatchyougo


	3. Fought the wars

“She is the best trauma surgeon in this hospital, hell in this state. I understand the risks of the surgery, but it would be idiotic to try and find another surgeon with as much skill and expertise as Dr. Lim”

Audrey stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Neil’s familiar voice around the corner. Without even looking she could tell that he was talking to the parents of a young boy who had been rushed into the ER after falling out of a tree. He had severe damage to his spinal cord and currently had a very limited range of movement. The surgery that Audrey was proposing could grant him a full range of movement, or leave him paralysed forever. 

Understandably, the parents had doubts about the success of the surgery and the risks incorporated with any operation. They didn’t want their son to never play again, but the risks of losing him forever had them in a predicament. 

She had tried many times to persuade them to take the surgery and let their son have a life without restrictions, but they wouldn’t budge. She understood their reasoning but she was confident that she could perform the surgery without complications.

To say that she was surprised to see Neil standing up for her was an understatement. They had broken up a little over a week ago, and they were both still feeling raw. She had told him the previous night that she was having regrets about breaking up, and he had just walked out on her. She couldn’t blame him.

She was the one who broke up with him and now she wanted to get back together. It was confusing. Audrey had taken last night as a sign that he was over her, and didn’t want anything more to do with her romantically.

Yet he was standing there, defending her skills and talents. She knew that it was probably just a professional opinion, but the thought that he still might love her put butterflies in her chest.

She hesitantly stepped forward and turned the corner, feigning surprise.

“Dr Melendez” she said, nodding her head at him and turning to face the parents.

Neil looked away sheepishly, embarrassed that he had been caught. He excused himself quickly and hurried away, leaving Audrey and the parents standing there bewildered.

~

Neil’s persuasion must have worked because later that day the parents came to her and asked her to do the surgery. She scheduled it for the next morning and started to walk back to her office, relieved that she could give this boy a chance of an active life. 

However, on her way she marched straight past Neil’s office before stopping and realising that she should thank him. They never would’ve agreed to the surgery if he hadn’t gone to them and he deserved to know that he had helped.

She carefully opened his door, knocking softly as she did. He was sitting at his desk, his head bowed down and his eyebrows knitted, deep in concentration. He looked up in surprise when he heard Audrey’s gentle greeting.

“Good evening Dr Lim”

Audrey nervously slipped into his office and closed the door behind her.

“I wanted to thank you for convincing those parents to take the surgery. I don’t think they would’ve without you” she said hesitantly. Her eyes were cast down, scared to meet his caring gaze.   
“You’re welcome” he said curtly.  
“What did you say anyway? I tried every trick in the book and they wouldn’t change their mind” she chuckled, lifting her eyes to meet his. 

“Just explained the surgery and the risks to them” he said, his eyes shifting slightly, clearly showing he was lying.

Audrey strode over to Neil’s desk and perched on the end of it, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I know that we’ve broken up, but it doesn’t mean that you can’t tell me the truth.”  
He shook his head, looking down to the floor.

“No Audrey, we didn’t break up. You broke up with me. I told you I loved you, and you broke my heart. It certainly wasn’t what I wanted. I have every right to ignore you, or compliment you or do whatever the hell I want.”

Neil sat back deflated, tears in his eyes. He had been bottling up his emotions for days, unsure of how he felt. 

He still loved her. He had tried to feel angry and spiteful, but he couldn’t; he cared about her too much. The other night had turned his head into a whirlwind of thoughts, clouding his judgement and actions. 

Audrey took a step closer to him, tears already beginning to stream down her face.

“I’m sorry Neil. I meant everything I said when I came in here the other night. I was scared, so I pushed you away because I thought it would be easier.” Her voice broke and a fresh wave of tears ran down her face. ”Being chief was the only thing I’ve wanted for a long time so I just wanted to succeed. But it’s not worth it if it means losing you, the man that I love.”

She gently grabbed his chin between her fingers and tilted it up, uniting their eyes in a longing gaze.

“I’m sorry Neil. I don’t want to dedicate my life to my job and push everyone away. I want to spend my life with you.” She said sincerely.

Her armour had been removed, her vulnerabilities exposed. She had always been scared to show her true feelings, but she knew that a new relationship had to start with honesty.

Neil brought his hands up to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, his heart breaking slightly when he saw her distraught face. 

“I want to spend my life with you too Audrey. You’re the only person I want to tell everything to, even the miniscule details like what I had for lunch.”

They both smiled at that, remembering their hectic residency days and Audrey’s quirks. 

Audrey didn’t feel like words could ever convey the love she was feeling, so she leaned forward to connect their lips, bringing her hands to tangle in his hair.

They kissed passionately, tongues intertwining, hungrily devouring each other. The salt from Audrey’s tears mingled with their lustful kiss and she gripped Neil’s hair tightly, scared to let him go.

The moment came when they were too breathless to continue anymore, so they regretfully parted, foreheads resting together. They stayed there, relishing in their new unity.

“How about we go and get some takeout and talk this through at my place.” Neil whispered, eliciting a small laugh from Audrey.

“Sounds like a plan.” she replied gratefully.

They clasped their hands together and gathered their belongings before returning home to a night of pizza and deep conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter and Instagram is @soiwatchyougo   
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


	4. One look, Dark room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set just after they break up! enjoy:)

She chose the train for a reason. She needed to be by herself, alone with her thoughts. Neil had confessed his love to her, and instead she had broken up with him. His heart had been shattered into a million different pieces, left scattered over his hallway.

Audrey had left with a wounded heart, still aching even days after their breakup. Since her divorce she had built a wall around herself, protecting herself from getting hurt. Yet Neil had slowly cracked it, showing her the most love and affection she had ever experienced. 

Sitting on the train, she replayed their whole relationship from the start of their residency to that very day. The playful banter, constant competition and underlying feelings that had been simmering since they first met. Then came the tricky part; their actual relationship. Where did it go so wrong?

The train doors dinged, jolting her out of her daydreams. She glanced up and upon seeing that it was her stop, wearily exited the train, fatigued from the long train ride. The train had arrived in Los Angeles, the city where Audrey was due to attend a conference regarding Californian hospitals.

Usually, she hated the constant bustle of LA; the never ending trail of cars, sweltering heat and the millions of wannabe celebrities. She hated the conferences more, preferring to spend her time with patients, not in a boiling room full of middle aged men telling her how she should run her hospital. 

This time it was a welcoming break, an escape from having to see Neil every day. Every time she glimpsed him in the hallways a wave of guilt rushed over her, constantly reminding her that she had lost the man she loved. A boring conference was just what she needed.

When she exited the station she hailed a cab and opted to go straight to the hotel, imagining a warm, relaxing bath. However, due to bustling streets of LA she didn’t arrive until nearly six, two hours after she had left the station. Her peaceful bath turned into a hectic rush to prepare herself for the gala that night, another necessity of the trip.

Audrey had picked an elegant red dress which had a plunging neckline, a far cry from her usual attire. The silky material hugged her hips, highlighting the many hours she spent exercising. She paired it with some small silver hoops, a matching necklace and wore some small black heels. A minimal amount of makeup was applied and her hair flowed freely past her shoulders.

The gala was being held at the hotel so thankfully Audrey only had a short walk to get there, prolonged by her inexperience in heels. The room was decorated in a gold and black theme, the lights dimmed and a gentle melody played in the background. Men milled around in Tuxedos, nursing drinks and politely chatting to their co-workers. There were less women but Audrey saw a friend from the previous year so she made a beeline to her, not wanting to be left alone.

Several men looked her up and down but she continued to saunter to the opposite end of the room, not ready to move on from Neil. She supposed that a one night stand couldn’t do her much harm, but the thought of being with another man just didn’t feel right.

Audrey greeted her friend and they had a friendly conversation, discussing their joint hate of LA. She felt bare without a drink in her hand so she excused herself to go and get a glass of bourbon. 

Whilst she was waiting for her drink she studied the room, hoping to see someone else she knew. Audrey had only recently become Chief of Surgery and she avoided social events at all cost, resulting in her social circle being small.

Then, out the corner of her eye, hidden in the shadows, she saw a man who looked extremely similar to Neil. She cursed herself internally for even believing for a second that she saw him. It was such a cliché and she was too old to be pining over a lost love.

However when she subconsciously glanced in that direction again the mysterious figure had vanished, leaving a trail of confusion in their way.

~

The man she saw was in fact Neil.

He had decided to drive to LA, needing the peace of the open road. The local Spanish station blasting on the radio hadn’t helped clear his mind and distract it from overplaying his relationship with Audrey. He knew it was cliché, but it was true; he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Every little thing reminded him of her, from the passenger seat in his car to her old Maryland shirt she had left in his drawer.

Whenever he saw her at work he had to fight the urge to kiss her and pour his heart out, begging to be taken back. He stayed strong but a piece of his heart floated after her every time they passed in the hallway, like a part of him had been lost. The only person he wanted to tell was Audrey over a glass of bourbon, but she was the one causing his heartache.

He needed to get away and distract himself from the pain that was blooming in his chest. He knew that Audrey wouldn’t be at this conference; she hated them.

It was mid-afternoon when he arrived in LA, just before the rush hour. He decided to drop his bags off at the hotel and explore the city. He was about ten minutes away when he felt a group of motorcyclists whizz past him. Then he saw a tai chi gym. Then he smelt beef noodles wafting out of a nearby shop.

That forced Neil to hurriedly walk back to the hotel, aching to be left alone without any thoughts of Audrey.

He wore his customary tuxedo for the gala that night, matching it with a pair of newly polished shoes. Unsurprisingly, he was one of the first people to arrive resulting in polite small talk with some other doctors. The hall started to fill up so he grabbed a glass of bourbon and migrated to the corner, content to watch others.

He gasped in surprise when he saw a stunning woman entering the room. She was wearing a long, red dress and her hair cascaded like a waterfall past her shoulders. He strained his neck to get a better look at her but she’d already strutted over to the other side of the room.

The man next to him started to drone on about some new procedure he was doing but Neil wasn’t paying attention, desperate to find the beautiful woman he saw earlier.

He glimpsed a flash of red by the bar and started to make his way towards her before he stopped dead in his tracks, realisation dawning on him. He had only managed to see a slice of her face but he would’ve recognised it anywhere. It was Audrey.

Swiftly, Neil turned around and charged towards the door, head down. It seemed that the more he tried to escape from her, the harder it became. He exited through the doors and turned the corner, hoping to find a desolate corridor.

Luck was finally with him as he sunk down onto the dirty corridor floor, attempting to catch his breath. He threw his head back against the wall and inhaled deeply, thoughts racing through his mind.

Was it fate that they saw each other again? She was the Chief of Surgery of course she would be here. That doesn’t explain why he reacted so strongly when he saw her. He had spent the last weeks trying to forget her, but he had to face the truth. He was still in love with her.

The realisation hit him like tonne of bricks, crushing down any hope of ever getting over her. He had tried so hard but he knew that what they had was too special.

He faintly heard the clacking of heels turning the corner so he put his head in his hands and silently prayed that they would ignore him.

“Neil, are you okay?” The voice asked gently, coated with concern.

He looked up hesitantly, already recognising the voice. Through blurred eyes he could still see the outline of Audrey’s red dress bending down to look him in the eyes.

He tried to wave her off, signalling that he was fine but she wasn’t buying it. She sat down opposite him and waited until he composed himself. He loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his shirt, raking his fingers though his hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she said hesitantly after a minute of silence.

“It’s okay. I don’t think you’ll understand.” He tried to be malicious, but it just sounded defeated and weary.

“I’m still your friend Neil. You can still talk to me.”

He sighed deeply, preparing himself to let down his armour.

“There’s this woman. She’s beautiful, smart and one of the only people I can count on.”

He looked up, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes had clouded over and they almost looked hurt, as if she was jealous of another woman.

“I messed it up. I blamed her for things that were out of our control, when all she did was care for me. I pushed her away because I was hurt.”

The hurt in Audrey’s eyes turned to confusion, finally grasping the meaning of Neil’s speech.

“I don’t blame her breaking up with me. I was a jerk. But I still love her and it hurts every time I see her because she reminds me of the kind woman who I lost. Do you think she’ll be able to forgive me?”

He said that last line whilst lifting his eyes up to stare at her, attempting to convey his regret.

“I think that this woman regrets it too. She chose work over love, and she never should have done that. I believe that she will forgive you, if you forgive her.” Audrey replied, inching closer to Neil.

Neil reached his hand out to gently caress her cheek, slowly pulling himself closer to her.

“I’m sorry. I love you Audrey.”

Audrey responded by leaning in to kiss him, her hands intertwining in his hair. Their tongues moved in sync, creating their own language. It was like coming up for air after believing that they had sunk. It was desperate yet gentle at the same time, both of them trying to savour the moment. When the oxygen ran out they slowly parted, warm breaths still mingling, foreheads still resting together.

~ 

They decided to skip the conference and spent the next three days cooped up in Neil’s hotel room, eating room service and exploring each others bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter and instagram is @soiwatchyougo


	5. You let go of your fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey tries to cook a romantic Valentines day meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT cook in the slightest so the meal isn't factually correct. enjoy:) (even though its slightly late)

Audrey was a terrible cook.

Even the simplest things, like scrambled eggs on toast, seemed to end up a charcoal mess. Her instincts as a trauma surgeon resulted in little patience, and she always seemed to get distracted.

The previous week she had tried to make a simple pasta recipe. All she had to do was gently heat the sauce (which was from a jar) and cook the pasta. Everything was going well until she had to cook the pasta. She had just put it into the pan when a notification came through from her laptop, signalling a new email. She decided to glance at it, skim reading it. The email turned out to be longer than she thought and then she got distracted forming a response. By the time she remembered her pasta there was no saving it (or the pan).

Since she left home Audrey had lived on take out and ready meals, managing to avoid messing up the simple instructions on the packaging. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but who has the energy to cook after a thirteen hour shift?

Neil was the complete opposite. He often cooked meals from scratch, going to extreme lengths to find the raw ingredients. His meals were exquisite; packed with rich flavours and varying textures. Audrey had always been amazed at his patience and ability to measure the amount of ingredients, without even showing an interest to the recipe.

However, it was Valentine’s Day and Audrey wanted to surprise him. They decided to skip the restaurants, not willing to face the bustling streets and overpriced food. She finished her shift a few hours before Neil and raced back to his place on her ‘death machine’, raring to start creating her meal. She could’ve quite easily ordered take-out and presented it nicely on a plate, but she wanted to make it special. She could recall many times where Neil had spent hours slaving away in the kitchen and she knew he deserved to be spoilt for once.

The ingredients and utensils were already situated around the kitchen, so Audrey only had to roll up her sleeves and get to work. During a boring zoom meeting earlier in the day she had researched many easy recipes, and found a perfect one that required little work: tacos. She also wanted to pay homage to Neil’s Mexican roots but knowing her culinary ability, it would be an insult.

After she had turned off all distracting appliances, she got to work. The mince was browned, spices added and side dishes prepared. Confidence was running through her veins. She warmed the tacos and distributed the mince just as she heard the door closing. Neil appeared round the corner and greeted her with a light kiss. Inconspicuously, he tried to peek round her shoulder, worried for his kitchen.

Audrey chuckled lightly and gave him a small shove towards the table, which was decorated with candles and a bottle of wine.

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” he joked, looking admirably at Audrey. 

“She decided that you deserve a treat.” She replied, brandishing a plate of tacos.” So I made tacos!”

“Wow.”

Neil inspected the tacos, confusion written all over his face.

“These look almost... edible”

“Don’t judge until you’ve tried them” she said jokingly as he took his first bite.

Neil grimaced as he painfully swallowed the first bite, nearly choking on it. He had the urge to spit it out but decided against it, forcing it down.

“What’s wrong?” Audrey said with concern, worried that she’d poisoned her boyfriend.

Neil replied after a few seconds spent gulping wine “How much salt did you put in it?”

Audrey replied, confused “three tablespoons, like the recipe said.”

They both stood up at the same time to go and look at the recipe on Audrey’s laptop. 

“Audrey, this says three teaspoons. Not table spoons”

She sighed sadly. “I just wanted to make you a nice meal, like you always do for me.”

Neil wrapped his arms around Audrey and held her close. Her head rested on his chest and he dropped a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s okay Audrey. I’ll order some Chinese.”

He cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

“I appreciate the effort”

They both leaned forward, joining their lips together in a kiss.

~

They spent the evening curled up together on the couch, drinking wine and eating Chinese. They mutually decided that Audrey would never cook anything again.


End file.
